paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagant
|unlock = 54 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 4 |price = $921,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 25 |rpm = 1 |damage = 280 |accuracy = 95 |stability = 12 |concealment = 6 |threat = 84 |reload_min = 3.85 |reload_max = 3.85 |ammo_b_min = 0.7 |ammo_b_max = 1.0 |sights_s_min = 0 |sights_m_min = 0 |hipfire_s_min = 20 |hipfire_s_max = 20 |hipfire_m_min = 20 |hipfire_m_max = 20 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 4.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.3 |recoil_h_max = 0.3 }} The Nagant sniper rifle is a primary weapon added with the Gage Historical Pack. It is similar in damage and ammo capacity to the R93. Overview The Nagant is most comparable to the R93 in terms of its stats. It's capable of higher concealment, is slightly more powerful, with a slightly higher rate of fire, giving it greater overall damage output. However, it is also constrained by its slightly smaller magazine and total ammo. Additionally, the slight stability advantage is negligible given that both rifles are bolt-action (mainly because the recoil recovers when cycling the bolt). Unlike the other sniper rifles, the Nagant has an optional ironsight: when used, it replaces the default scope with a regular, fairly open and unobstructed ironsight. Summary Pros: * High stability in class (obsolete due to bolt-action) * High accuracy * Ironsight modification is very open and unobstructed * Ironsights will remain aligned even while moving the aimpoint, unlike every other weapon in the game, allowing for 'passing' shots * Can accept a bayonet modification that effectively serves as a Weapon Butt with better stats Cons: * Tied with the Thanatos .50 cal for lowest magazine size * Second-lowest total ammo capacity among snipers * Low rate of ammo pickup, akin to the other sniper rifles * Lengthy reload and lacks a "tactical reload" option (reloading with at least one round still chambered) to save time * Expensive Compaired to the R93: * Higher firing rate * Much higher threat * More potential concealment * Unique iron sight and bayonet mods * Lower total ammo * Smaller magazine * Same damage Tips Thanks to its high modded concealment, the Nagant is the one of the three sniper rifles capable of having a critical chance of with the Low Blow skill aced. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Bayonet= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The Nagant was based on the Russian Mosin-Nagant M1907 carbine. It becomes the M38 carbine variant with the Short Barrel equipped and the M91/30 with the Long Barrel. ** The barrel markings are inconsistent with its appearance, most closely resembling those for the M91 made by the Imperial Tula Ordnance Factory between 1892 and 1912. ** The name Mosin-Nagant is never actually used by the Russian military, it is only known as such outside of Russia due to a service rifle "patent race" between Imperial Army Captain Sergei Ivanovich Mosin and the Belgian gunsmith Léon Nagant, hence the name combination. Mosin's more refined designs were later adopted and as a result the rifles are identified as "Mosin-rifles" (Mosina vintovka) by Soviet Russians throughout its service history. As such, the in-game use of the name Nagant is highly unusual. No Nagant-patented rifle are ever widely used in active service, the only contribution he made to the final rifle is the magazine baseplate spring. * When sighted in, the weapon does not 'move' the same way other weapons do when using the ironsights. All other weapons' sights will disalign when moving the aimpoint, whereas the Nagant's sights will remain aligned. * The announcement page description of the Nagant states that it is the longest continuously serving firearm in history. This is slightly incorrect, however, as the Mosin-Nagant was effectively superseded by various modern rifles since the ending of the Cold War and collapse of the USSR (1891 - 1991; 100 years) and to this day are only reserved for training and ceremonial purposes. The British Lee-Enfield is the longest-serving service rifle as it is still in active duty in the armed forces of some Commonwealth countries, with an estimated replacement date of late 2017 (1895 - 2017; ~122 years). * It is the only weapon included in the Gage Historical Pack of Russian origin. * When reloading the weapon the clip holds six bullets despite the weapon only having a capacity of five rounds. Also, when reloading the weapon with at least one round in it, the Nagant reloads with a full clip. What would've been a more accurate representation, is to reload the weapon one bullet at a time. * It is the first Sniper Rifle that wasn't added in the Gage Sniper Pack. * It is the only gun added in the Gage Historical Pack that does NOT have a mod that turns it into a certain gun from Star Wars. (Broomstick - DL-44 Blaster Pistol, Patchett - E-11 Blaster Rifle, and Buzzsaw - DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle.) * There is an inaccuracy in the weapon's model; in real life, the Mosin Nagant has a small notch at the end of the cocking knob (the part of the bolt closest to you when firing) that allows for the adjustment of the firing pin's depth as well as a pair of notches indicating the factory setting. This is missing from the in-game model. * The Nagant is the first sniper rifle to be able to use iron sights. ** It is rather odd for any optic in general aside from the Theia Magnified Scope and the Nagant's Iron Sights to impose a Concealment reduction considering the size of the default scope. *The default sight for all sniper rifles is based on the Schmidt & Bender 1-8x24 PM Short Dot. **The sight has the words "For Campers, by Campers" written on top of the Optic, which is a possible reference to the gaming hardware company Razer (its slogan is "For gamers, by gamers") and to videogaming in general, as a "camper" is a person that stays in one vantage point for a long period of time without or barely moving, most commonly with a sniper rifle in hand to pick off oncoming hostiles with relative ease and safety. Gallery Nagant.jpg|A preview of the Nagant Sniper Rifle. 2014-11-21 00001.jpg|Nagant with 3 modifications. (Long Barrel, Bayonet and Iron Sights) Nagant Stealth.jpg|Nagant with 3 modifications. (Short Barrel, Discrete Stock and Iron Sights) 2014-11-21 00005.jpg|The Nagant's iron sights. Nagant FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Nagant Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Gage Historical Pack DLC